1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, an image output method, and an image output program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image output apparatus, an image output method, and an image output program for automatically laying out a plurality of images within an output region.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a number of images captured by a digital still camera on the trip have been laid out in a predetermined template, and then, displayed on a television monitor and printed on papers to view the images. Additionally, when a number of captured images are printed, the images are laid out in a magazine and an album by a designer, thus the images have been provided to viewers as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-221647.
In the above disclosed invention, when a number of captured images are laid out in a predetermined template, the images are laid out regardless of the content of the images. Then, when such laid out images are displayed, the viewer sometimes feels uncomfortable about the composition in which the images are laid out because the visual appeal of the image layout is not considered. Additionally, in the case that the viewer lays out the images in an output region in consideration of the visual appeal of the image layout, the viewer should take a large amount of labor and times to select the images, to determine the composition in which the images are laid out, and to lay out the images when there are a number of images.